Flint's New Year
by Star Requiem
Summary: Flint throws a new year party.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
disclaimer : i do not own any of the flint the time detective characters in this story or any other ones I write.  
  
  
FLINT'S NEW YEAR  
  
  
It was New Years Eve and everyone except Flint was almost asleep when Flint yelled " It's here !" "What's here , is it  
  
  
midnight already " asked a very tired looking Sara . " No, " said Flint with a huge grin on his face, " the pizza is!"  
  
  
"Aww I thought we could finnally go to bed ." replied Sara looking very tired and depressed . She was almost asleep when   
  
  
Flint yelled time to play games , but the others weren't in a game playing mood so they tried to go to sleep , but Flint   
  
  
started jumping around and decided it was time to dance . He was yelling " da de da hoomba hoomba hoomba , da de da hoomba   
  
  
hoomba hoomba , hoom daga heen daga hoom daga heen daga !" " Not now Flint, " Merlock groaned, " some of us are trying to   
  
  
sleep here . " But Flint kept screaming making the others cover their ears in agony .   
  
  
3 hours later ........  
  
  
  
" Hoom daga heen daga hoom daga heen daga . " Flint kept yelling the theme song while the others were sound asleep . " Yay  
  
  
it's midnight and I can scream and shout some more ." Flint said smiling . " Happy New Year guys " Flint yelled , but the others  
  
  
were still asleep . " I said HAPPY NEW YEAR !" Flint screamed , but the others were still asleep . Flint thought for a moment and   
  
  
left them alone because now he got the entire pizza to himself . Flint kept ordering more and got so fat he couldn't move .  
  
  
THE END !  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
Well hope ya liked it . It's my first fic and it's kinda short but I have better stories written . Please don't flame me I barely  
  
  
know what I'm doing I am a newcomer. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer : You know the drill .  
  
  
  
Flint's New Year (part 2)  
  
  
  
Well it was Flint's second New Year and the gang was at Merlock's and decided to order Chinese food  
  
for dinner . So while they were waiting they desided to play Truth or Dare .  
  
" OH OH OH ! MY TURN ! MY TURN ! " shouted Sara .  
  
" Okay Sara , who's it gonna be ? " said Flint .  
  
" Truth , Dare , Double Dare , Promise To Repeat ..... Tony ! " said Sara .  
  
" Truth ..... " said Tony .  
  
" Okay , Tony , is it true that you sleep with a stuffed PINK teddy bear named Mr.Fuzzlewuggy ? " asked Sara .  
  
Tony's face went beat red and everybody emedietly knew the answer . " yes..... " he said glummly , "OH OH OH !  
  
NOW IT'S MY TURN ! Truth , Dare , Double Dare , Promise To Repeat ..... Merlock ! " said Tony .  
  
" Truth ..... " said Merlock , looking really sure of himself that nothing about himself could possibly be embarrassing .  
  
" Okay . Is it true that you're 15 , afraid of the dark , AND sleep with a NIGHTLIGHT on ? " said Tony smirking .  
  
" AACK ! HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW THAT ! " screamed Merlock , after turning about twenty shades of red . Just then  
  
he noticed Bindi giggling at him then it clicked to the fact that Bindi had whispered something in Tony's ear before he asked   
  
the question . " BINDI ! "  
  
" Sorry I couldn't help it ..... but come on I've kept it a secret for 2 years ..... " Bindi said , smiling perkishly .  
  
" Truth , Dare , Double Dare , Promise To Repeat ..... S- wait am minute ..... FLINT ! " said Merlock as Sara sighed in releif .  
  
" Double Dare ..... cause it sounds yummier . " said Flint .  
  
" Okay , go like this ..... " Merlock put his fingers in his mouth and pulled it out at the sides then took them out . " and say 'Puck' three times "  
  
Flint did just that , " Puck, Puck, Puck " said Flint .  
  
" My God ! He can actually do it without saying Fu..... *ding dong* that would be the food . " said Merlock .  
  
" Say Merlock , didn't you say Ms.Grey had another part time job other than at the Time Bureau ? " asked Tony , " What is it ? "  
  
" Oh I can't tell ..... " said Merlock as he opened the door .   
  
Just then , everyone froze , looked at the delivery person and burst into laughter . There in the door was Jillian Grey .  
  
" Well there's the answer to my question ..... " said Tony .  
  
" Owwwww ..... my stomach hurts . " said Sara .  
  
" Oops ..... I crapped my pants ..... " said Flint .   
  
Dr.Goodman gasped , " FLINT YOU DON'T HAVE PANTS ! ROCKY'S THE FATHER HE HAS TO CLEAN HIS CHILDS MESS AND I MEAN LITERALLY ! "  
  
" Now there won't be any need for that . I'll just use this automatic carpet cleaner and get it over with ! " said Merlock , but Flint had eaten rocks and the carpet cleaner  
  
was struggling with the crap . It finally sucked them up and went about its buisness cleaning the carpets but now rattling while doing so .  
  
Well everyone ate and were now waiting for the ball to drop in New York .   
  
" 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 , 1 , HAPPY NEW YEAR ! " They all shouted . As if on que the carpet cleaner came rattling by and exploded , covering them all in crap .  
  
Well since it was a sleep over they were all going to bed in their rooms .   
  
" Don't forget to turn on your nightlight Merlock ! ..... " shouted Tony evilly .  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! SHUT UP ALL READY ! " screamed Merlock .   
  
" BE QUIET AND DON'T MAKE COME IN THERE MERLOCK ! " shouted Sara .  
  
Merlock grinned evilly and continued screaming for about an hour in hopes that Sara WOULD come in .....  
  
  
  
To be continued ..... (next Year ^_^;)  
  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
Ice Angel : Hi guys and girls ! Hope ya had a Merry Christmas ! I tried to write seriously but those stories sucked ..... I don't   
think I'll continue those ..... Oh and one more thing HAPPY NEW YEAR ! 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Flint the Time Detective.  
  
  
  
Ice Angel: Um, Happy New year! ^_^;  
  
  
  
  
Well Flint had just finished ordering his 50th pizza. Everyone had gone out partying. This   
was going to be boring.   
Just then their was a flash and the communication screen came on.  
" Flint (hic) I have a mission for (hic) you....." said a very drunk Ms.Grey.  
" OH GOODIE! A MISSION! YAY! YAY! YAY!" FLint jumped for joy.  
" You must travel to 0000 B.C., the beginning (hic) of time to find (hic) Newbee, the New   
Years time shifter. (Hic) Bye." She faded.  
Flint jumped on the time cycle and was off. Well, he found the time shifter in a flash and   
took him back to the time bureau.   
" YAY! YAY! YAY! I made a friend!"   
" Have soem beer Flint!"   
" YAY! Ok!" Newbee got Flint drunk and Flint was staggering around. Then the timeshifter  
began eating popcorn. Then he too got drunk and danced around.  
The night went by very quickly and soon the countdown began.  
" 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1....."  
" Happy New Year!" yelled Newbee as he exploded blowing the time bureau to smitherines. For   
you see, thats what Newbee does every New Year: He explodes.  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed that. I'm a bit drunk so blah! 


End file.
